Not So Fiction: Smith and Jones
by GottaLoveTen
Summary: What happens when the Doctor and Kitty find mysterious plasma coils around a hospital? They poke it with a stick of course! I'm pretty sure that's all you need to know. Oh! Martha Jones, they poke her with a stick to. I do believe that this is the best summary that I have ever written. 2nd in series. OKAY, I KNOW, I DIDNT UPDATE YET, BUT I WILL, I PROMISE DON'T KILL ME!
1. Preview

**I haven't written to you guys in forever! Well… it's been five minutes… eh. Feels like forever. It also feels really weird, like I'm not used to it… Hm. If you haven't read the Runaway Bride yet, please do! Anyways, on with the story!**

* * *

When we got settled in the hospital, I did most of the snooping while the Doctor stayed in bed. Well, I kind of forced him to stay in bed for revenge. When this is all over, I am going to punch him… again.

**-flashback to yesterday-**

"Kitty?"

"What?" I asked, irritated. I am currently sitting in a chair next to the Doctor's hospital bed. Don't worry; he's not ill or injured. But I am seriously tempted to change that.

"Can I call you Kitten?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because."

"That's not a reason."

"Keep purposely annoying me and I'll give you a reason." I replied with a fake smile.

Before he could respond, a nurse pulled back the privacy curtain and asked, "Everything all right in here?"

"It's fan-crappin-tastic." I said.

The nurse just looked at me oddly, nodded, and closed the curtain. Yes, okay, I do feel a little bad, but I cannot stand a second longer here. I am literally slowly dying.

For a while, it was silent, so I closed my eyes and absorbed it. ADVICE: Never stay with the Doctor when he's bored. You might attempt to kill him.

"Kitten?"

"No."

"Kitten?"

"No."

"Kitten?"

"No."

"Kitty?"

"What?!"

"Can you get me a water?"

I slowly turned my head to him. Oh, how I wanted to slap that smug, stupid grin off his face. I grinded my teeth together. "Why didn't you ask the nurse?"

"No one can get a cup of water like you can."

Deep breath, Kitty. Deep breath. "Alright. I'll get you a cup of water. Hold on."

I walked past the curtain and walked to the water fountain. Next to the fountain they had a stack of paper (wax) cups. I filled one up and returned to the Doctor, handing him the cup and sitting down.

"Thank you, dearest sister."

"Shut up, dearest brother."

He took a sip and said, "Eh."

"What?"

"It's warm."

And that's the reason the Doctor needed a small rag to dry his face.

* * *

** So! A preview of what is to come. Did you like? I hope you did.**

**Till Next Chapter!**

**Natalie**


	2. Smith and Jones Part 1

**Hello my readers! Do not fret; I am back with another chapter! I also want to say that Tiffany has yet to kill me and everyone else with a potato. (don't think about that too much) Anyways, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: NO!**

It was the second day of staying at the hospital, and I am about to strangle a certain Doctor. I bet you know which Doctor I am referring to.

"Cat."

"What are you talking about cats for?" I asked.

"Can I call you Cat?"

"No."

"Why?"

"We are not doing this again!"

I ran my hand down my face. Annoying, little…

"Cat."

"I told you not to call me…"

"Doctors." He whispered.

I looked up just in time to see Mr. Stoker and his little troop of training doctors' pull the curtain to the side. I put on a fake smile, which turned into a real one when I saw Martha. Oh, the Woman That Walked The Earth. She has a long way to go.

"Now then, Mister Smith, a very good morning to you. How are you today?" Mr. Stoker asked.

"Oh, not so bad. Still a bit, you know, blah." The Doctor stuck his tongue out and I just rolled my eyes.

Addressing his students, Mr. Stoker said, "John Smith, admitted yesterday with severe abdominal pains. Jones, why don't you see what you can find? Amaze me."

I almost squealed when Martha made her way over to the Doctor. She kneeled down and started to take out her stethoscope. "That wasn't very clever, running around outside, was it?"

The Doctor glanced over to me, extremely confused. I just shrugged and he looked back at Martha. "Sorry?"

"On Chancellor Street this morning? You came up to me and took your tie off."

"Really? What did I do that for?"

"I don't know, you just did." She said, a little defensively.

"Not me. I was here, in bed. My sister, Katherine, she was here with me."

Martha looked up at me and I did a little wave.

"No, but she was there with you."

Wait, what? "I was?"

"Yeah."

"But the nurses were here to, right John?"

"Yeah, we were here the whole time." He agreed.

"Well, that's weird, cause it looked like you two. Do you two have any siblings?"

"No…"

The Doctor was about to continue, but I muttered, "Not anymore." I couldn't help it; it was basically like a reflex now.

The Doctor gave me a quizzical look, but Mr. Stoker interrupted our miniature conversation. "As time passes and I grow ever more infirm and weary, Miss Jones."

Martha shook her head, as if to clear here thoughts. "Sorry. Right." She takes out the stethoscope and listens to the Doctor's heartbeat. Well, heartbeats. She looked at us, clearly discombobulated (beautiful word, discombobulated) at the fact that he has twice as many hearts as her.

Martha moves the stethoscope around, probably making sure that she wasn't losing it. She looks up at the Doctor and he winks. Show off.

"I weep for further generations. Are you having trouble locating the heart, Miss Jones?" For some odd reason, Mr. Stoker reminds me of Mycroft. Strange.

Getting up, Martha said, "Er, I don't know. Stomach cramps?"

"That is a symptom, not a diagnosis. And you rather failed basic techniques by not consulting first with the patient's chart." Mr. Stoker picked up the clipboard, but got an electric shock from the metal clip at the top, and he dropped it on the Doctor's bed.

"That happened to me this morning." Martha commented.

"I had the same on the door handle." Gosh darn it! Never say handle in front of a Doctor Who fan! I miss Handles, he was adorable.

"And me, on the lift." Added… um… oh! Martha's friend! Swales, yes.

"That's only to be expected. There's a thunderstorm moving in and lightning is a form of electricity, as was proven by…" Mr. Stoker encouraged. "Anyone?"

"Benjamin Franklin!" the Doctor called out.

"Correct."

I sighed and covered my eyes as the Doctor continued, "My mate, Ben. That was a day and a half. I got rope burns off that kite, and then I got soaked…"

Mr. Stoker glanced between 'John Smith' and I. "Quite right."

"And then I got electrocuted." He said with a dopey grin.

"Moving on." Just as they came, Mr. Stoker and his little troop left, but not without Martha catching another glimpse of the Doctor.

I hope she'll like me.

* * *

**Yep. I said it. I miss Handles.**

**Till Next Chapter!**

**Natalie**


	3. Smith and Jones Part 2

**And I'm back. Break ends tomorrow and I am going to die. I can't say I hate school, but I can say that I do have a strong dislike for it. We're in a love-hate relationship. Anyways, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: *stands in rain* no...**

**(Haha, it is actually raining outside. Anyways.)**

* * *

Right after the troop left, the Doctor picked up his dressing gown (hospital complementary) and quickly throws it on, getting out of bed. I reach under my chair and pulled out his suit and put it on the chair, knowing that we would be coming back. We both walk down the hall to our left, choosing to investigate that area first. All we need is James Bond theme music and we're good to go.

As we walk down the hallway, we stumble across a room labeled 'Employee Lounge'. A/N I'm assuming that that's what it's called.

The Doctor and I peek in and catch the eye of none other than Martha Jones. We continue on, until we reach a dead end. We were about to turn around when I noticed a window.

You're probably thinking, 'Who cares about an ordinary window?' Well it wasn't the window that I noticed; it was what was outside that I noticed. It was raining. It was raining up.

"Doctor!"

His gaze immediately caught mine and he said, "What?"

"The rain."

"What about it?"

I gave him a look and he held up his hands as surrender. "It's going up."

"Oh. Oh!"

I snatched his hand and we ran back to the orthopedic ward. Right as we got to the doorway, everything went crazy.

The Doctor and I flew to opposite sides of the hallway and back. After to what seemed liked an eternity, it stopped, and everything stood still, although everything was a least a shade darker.

The Doctor ran over to me and helped me up. "Are you all right?"

"Never mind that, we got timing to worry about!" I once again took his hand and dragged him back to his bed area.

"What do you mean, timing?"

"In the show, Martha is going to come in here and you are going to pop out of this curtain wearing your suit, hence the reason I made the TARDIS give me an extra one so I could put it on the chair for you."

For a second he didn't know what to say. "Oh."

"Yes, oh." I said, drawing the curtains and handing his suit to him. I turned my back to him to give him privacy. Eeeeeewwwww.

-tiny tiny time break-

Just as I heard Martha enter the room and say, "All right now, everyone back to bed, we've got an emergency but we'll sort it out. Don't worry." I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see the Doctor, now properly dressed and smiling. I smiled back as I put my finger to my lips, telling him to hush.

The Doctor and I peek out of the curtain, my head on the bottom, his on the top.

"It's real, it's really real." Said Martha, looking out one of the windows with her friend, Swales.

Martha starts to reach out to the window when Swales cries out, "Don't! We'll lose all the air!"

"But they're not exactly air tight. If the air was going to get sucked out it would have happened straight away, but it didn't. So how come?"

Seeing this as his cue, the Doctor whipped the curtain open and said, "Very good point. Brilliant, in fact. What was your name?"

"Martha.

"And it was Jones, wasn't it?" I asked. "Well then, Martha Jones, the question is, how are we still breathing?"

"We can't be." Swales said, clearly distressed.

"Obviously we are, so don't waste my time." Yep, I punched him. "Ow!" I just rolled my eyes. "Martha, what have we got? Is there a balcony on this floor, or a veranda, or…"

"By the patients' lounge, yeah." She said, very distractedly. Probably trying to sort her thoughts.

"Fancy going out?" I asked.

"Okay."

"We might die." The Doctor pointed out.

"We might not." She shot back.

"Good." I said.

"Come on. Not her, she'd hold us up." The Doctor pointed to a nearby Swales, whom was now on the ground bawling. It was pretty pathetic, but really Doctor? Timing!

So once again I was forced to punch him.

* * *

**Sorry that it took me so long to update, I had to 'update' my science project. They made me do ten more subjects, which is twenty subjects in total. Bleh.**

**REVIEWS-**

**LoneWolf2014: One step ahead of you!**

**JaneSmithTimeLady: Glad you think so. They will do that often, I promise you.**

**randomnameisme: You have no idea.**

** : I love that part to. ;) All credit to Moffat.**

**megadethfangirl: I just realized that I might have been spelling your name wrong from the last times that I've mentioned you. Oops. There shall be more bickering.**

**Watson (1)- Really Tiff. I have a feeling that you are going to use brririfying a lot now. Just make sure you write copyright GottaLoveTen. ;)**

**DonnaWatson (1)- Again, really Tiff? I will expect it.**

**DonnaWatson (2)- I highly doubt that you're kidding and also you are Tiffany, or Tiff.**

**CaraTala- JSYK (just so you know) Handles is in Matt Smith's regeneration episode, and I am saying nothing else! Spoilers. And also thanks. And spoilers.**

**Watson (2)- Thank you. And two of them are really fricken weird! And are you sure that you want to kill your favorite Doctor, Tiff? Because I don't want to go.**

**Till Next Chapter!**

**Natalie, or 10**


	4. please read

**Due to school and personal life and responsibilities, I will not be updating for a while, but I will come back.**

**Sorry,**

**Natalie**


	5. Smith and Jones Part 3

**I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I know I haven't updated for days, I'm so sorry. I have a lot of schoolwork and personal matters that I have to attend to every now and then and sometimes updating slips past me. So, I'm sorry, I hope it will not happen again, and I am still a moron. (geeze, I almost took as long as Sherlock series 3 to come out… at least it felt like it.)**

**Disclaimer- …**

* * *

When we reached the balcony the Doctor opened the glass door and we all stepped outside, taking the view in front of us in. We were really on the moon. Yes, I've seen three types of aliens so far, but now I'm in space… actual space. Wow.

I walked in front of them, to the edge of the balcony, embracing the light of Earth with a smile. "Wow."

I turn around to see Martha smiling in awe and the Doctor smiling in amusement. They joined me at the edge of the balcony, leaning on the edge of the balcony. "Wow indeed." The Doctor smirked.

I didn't even care about his smug look, I was to transfixed by the view in front of me.

Eventually, Martha asked, "We've got air. How does that work?"

"Just be glad it does." I responded.

After a few moments of silence she spoke up again. "I've got a party tonight. It's my brother's twenty-first. My mother's going to be really, really…"

"You okay?" I questioned, tearing my gaze away from the oh so beautiful planet.

"Yeah."

"Sure?"

"Yeah."

The Doctor stepped in and said, "Want to go back in?"

"No way. I mean, we could die any minute, but all the same, it's beautiful."

I smiled, turning back to Earth as the Doctor asked, "Do you think?"

She looked confused, probably wondering why he would even ask that question, but only for a moment. "How many people want to go to the moon? And here we are."

"Standing in the Earthlight."

"What do you think happened?"

"Extraterrestrial." She answered. "It's got to be. I don't know, a few years ago that would have sounded mad, but these days? That spaceship flying into Big Ben, Christmas, those Cybermen things. I had a cousin. Adeola. She worked at Canary Warf. She never came home."

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah."

"I was there, in the battle…" Poor Rose. I would have loved to travel with her. Still… she's gone now.

Breaking me out of my thoughts, Martha said, "I promise you, Mister and Miss Smith, we will find a way out. If we can travel to the moon, then we can travel back. There's got to be a way."

The Doctor started pacing the length of the balcony, and Martha and I watched him. "It's not Smith. That's not my real name."

Confused once again, Martha asked, "Who are you, then?"

I waved once more. "I'm… well… I am Katherine, but most people just call me Kitty."

The Doctor put on another smile and said, "And I'm the Doctor."

"Me too, if I can pass my exams. What is it then, Doctor Smith?"

Now it was the Doctor's turn to be slightly confused. "Just… the Doctor."

"How do you mean, just the Doctor?"

"Just call him the Doctor." I sighed.

"What, people actually call him the Doctor?"

"Pretty much."

"Well I'm not." She said confidently. "As far as I'm concerned, you've got to earn that title."

"Well I'd better make a start then. Let's have a look." Just as he was about to lean down to pick up a pebble, my hand shot down and grabbed it. He looked at me with a childish pout, so I just stuck tongue out at him.

I threw the pebble, but it bounced off, creating ripples in the air. "Right." I said. "Force field. It's what's keeping the air in."

Now worried, Martha asked yet another question. "But if that's like a bubble sealing us in, that means this is the only air we've got. What happens when it runs out?"

"How many people in this hospital?"

"I don't know, a thousand?"

"One thousand people. Suffocating." He said grimly.

"No matter how many good people there are in this universe, there are still going to be skittlebags." I commented, mostly to myself.

"Why would anyone do that?"

We all heard a large rumbling noise above our heads, so we all looked up. There was a large black rocket passing over us. Don't see that everyday. "Heads up! Ask them yourself!"

When it landed, I squinted to get a better look at it. Suddenly, big rhino looking people started marching in a perfect formation… straight at the hospital.

"Aliens. That's aliens. Real, proper aliens."

"Judoon."

* * *

**Yes it was short, and yes I am sorry. I feel extremely tired and all I want to do is eat a tub of ice cream, sit with my dogs, and read fanfiction. I also want to say thanks for still supporting me while I took my little break, it was very kind, and much appreciated. There is also something wrong with FanFiction, which is making it hard to post.**

**Till Next Chapter!**

**Natalie**


	6. I'M SORRY

**I am so sorry that I am not updating. There are some very serious situations going on in my life and I need to deal with them. My next update should be in a while, but I assure you, when I come back, I will give you at least five chapters.**

** I'm very sorry.**


	7. Heeeyyy

**Me: Heeeyyyyy everyonneee... I'm just gonna go over here...**

**Kitty: Oh, no you don't! *grabs author by collar and brings her back* Tell them!**

**Me: I know I haven't updated in a while and...**

**Kitty: And...?**

**Me: Sorry...**

**Kitty: And...?**

**Me: Icouldn'twritebecauseIwasbusywithfilmingandstufflikethat!**

**Kitty: Didn't quite hear that.**

**Me: *turns to Kitty* I'm sorry okay!**

**10: *slowly makes his way into the picture* Hi... everyone. *looks back at Kitty and author still arguing* Um, they're gonna go on for a while, so... basically the author wants to tell you that she's sorry and she WILL update soon.**

**Donna: *pops up* And she better hurry up and get to me cause I'm bored. Although, I don't have deal with any arrogant martians.**

**10: Oi!**

**Donna: Oi!**


	8. Serious Time

So. I know most people are going to kill me for this. You know when you write something and after a while you don't feel it any more. It's like a burnt out lightbulb. Zap. Gone. I have decided to temporarily stop this story. I know you all have waited long enough, and I truly am sorry, but this light bulb has darkened.  
What I will do is go back in the story and change what I dislike about it and make it... better. I won't be changing anything to affect the story, but I just want to smooth everything out. Once I get that done, I'm sure that I'll get back to continuing this story.  
Summer is coming up so once I'm free I'm planning on updating at least five times a week. I promise, cross my hearts, and swear to my love of Doctor Who that I will do this. 


End file.
